Love Is An Elevator
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de GraveDancer : Une histoire complètement alternative à propos de Meredith et Derek, se déroulant il y a des années. Une rencontre chanceuse dans un ascenseur change leurs deux vies. COMPLÈTE


**Love Is An Elevator**

**Auteur **: GraveDancer (traducteur : Lili)

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :** Une histoire complètement alternative à propos de Meredith et Derek, se déroulant il y a des année. Une rencontre chanceuse dans un ascenseur change leurs deux vies

**_Note de l'auteur: It's been in my head since about the season finale. Its AU... based on things Derek said on "Save Me" and Meredith said on "Losing My Religion". I like how they just seemed to fit so well. And yeah definitely a one shot._**

**_And seriously, there is an actual song called Love is An Elevator. How cool is that?_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned GA there would literally be an episode in which Derek was the only character. And he would stand there smiling. And leaning. Being McDreamy. Obviously I don't own it._**

Note du traducteur : Petit one-shot que j'adore, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Ascenseurs. Les ascenseurs étaient de loin la partie la plus importante de n'importe quel hôpital. Plus important que la salle d'attente, les salles d'examen, les salles de garde, même les blocs opératoires. Les ascenseurs emmènent les gens là où ils veulent aller. Les escaliers n'étaient pas aussi utiles, ils ralentissent juste les choses. Les ascenseurs étaient ce qui comptait le plus.

Les ascenseurs étaient l'endroit où les chirurgiens pouvaient aller pour être en paix. Silence. Pour retrouver leurs pensées.

Derek Shepherd avait toujours eu un penchant pour les ascenseurs. Sa famille était grande, bruyante. Il avait toujours aimé les petits endroits silencieux où il pouvait être tranquille.

C'est pourquoi Derek se trouvait lui-même dans un ascenseur aujourd'hui.

Derek était né et élevé à New York. Il n'aimait pas être dans d'autres lieux. Les autres places le faisaient se sentir étrange, perdu. Il n'aimait pas se sentir perdu. Donc être là à Boston, n'était pas agréable.

Alors il quitta discrètement son mentor, Dr. Richard Webber, et trouva un ascenseur pour être seul dedans.

Mais alors qu'il entrait, il réalisa qu'il ne se serait pas seul cette fois.

Il y avait déjà une fille dedans.

Habillée tout en noir. Avec des cheveux roses. Faisant la moue. Belle dans toute sa colère.

Quelque chose qui attirait Derek vers elle.

- Saut, dit-il alors qu'il posait le pied dans l'ascenseur.

- Salut, dit-elle, rencontrant ses yeux.

Elle n'était plus en colère, quelque chose à propos de lui la faisait oublier d'être en colère.

- Derek.

Il offrit son nom et sa main.

- Meredith, dit-elle, acceptant la main et offrant son nom en retour, avec un sourire sur son visage.

Meredith ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à l'hôpital ? demanda Derek, essayant maladroitement de continuer la conversation.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il avait une petite amie. Mais il voulait se tenir là et parler à Meredith. Meredith le faisait se sentir... il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment mettre des mots dessus. Meredith le faisait se sentir comme lui. Il voulait se tenir là et être lui.

- Je suis venue pour voir ma mère.

La colère semblait revenir dans sa voix.

- Je suis désolé.

- Oh, elle n'est pas malade. Elle travaille ici.

- Oh.

Derek haussa les épaules, ne sachant comment continuer. Il se demandait s'ils avaient même besoin de parler, se tenir juste à côté d'elle semblait suffire. Il se trouva lui-même à se demander ce que ça pourrait faire de l'embrasser. Il devait être en train de perdre la tête.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Meredith.

Elle aussi sentait une étrange envie de continuer à parler à l'homme légèrement plus âgé qui la faisait sourire.

- Comment peux-tu le dire ?

- L'accent.

- New York.

- Alors Derek, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Boston ? demanda Meredith, se sentant curieuse, se demandant s'il était là pour rester.

- Je suis un interne.

Un interne. Comme dans juste sorti de l'école de médecine, comme dans au moins 8 ans son ainé. Comme dans être un docteur. Meredith le regarda à nouveau, prenant en compte son jean miteux, son t-shirt blanc. La veste en cuir. Il ne semblait pas appartenir au monde médical.

- Tu es un docteur ? Tu ne ressemble pas à un docteur, dit Meredith, essayant de ne pas remarquer toutes les merveilleuses choses auxquelles il ressemblait. Un bad boy. Un briseur de cœurs. Un possible mannequin de sous-vêtement. Tout ce qui attirait Meredith.

- Ce que ma mère continue à me dire.

Meredith rit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi un gars ne peut pas être un docteur et conduire une moto.

- Tu as une moto ?

Définitivement son genre.

- J'ai une moto.

- Je suis impressionnée.

- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Mon groupe préféré est The Clash ? Encore impressionnée ?

- Non. Je suis plus attirée par Eurythmics moi-même, dit Meredith, un mignon petit sourire prenant place sur sa bouche.

- Eurythmics ? Je ne te prenais pas pour ce genre, dit Derek, se sentant plus intrigué à chaque seconde.

Vêtements noirs et cheveux roses n'était pas habituellement ce qui l'intéressait, mais il se trouvait à se demander s'il devait changer son style.

- Je n'ai pas de genre. Je suis juste moi, dit Meredith, haussant les épaules. Elle espérait qu'elle était son genre.

- Je t'aime bien.

Derek avait une façon d'être honnête.

- Je m'aime bien aussi, dit Meredith, se sentant rougir.

Meredith Grey faisait de nombreuse chose, mais elle ne rougissait pas.

Un silence confortable tomba entre eux deux alors qu'ils atteignaient l'étage auquel Derek projetait de sortir. Il décida de le passer, et de rester exactement où il était.

- Alors tu es un interne ici ? demanda Meredith, se trouvant espérant qu'il dise oui.

C'était une autre chose que Meredith ne faisait pas, espérer. Mais elle espérait. Même s'il était plus vieux, un interne et qu'elle n'était probablement pas son genre. Elle espérait.

- Non, je travaille à New York, dit Derek, se sentant triste de sa réponse.

Meredith se sentait plus comme elle-même, c'était comme ça que sa vie était.

- Je suis là pour une sortie sur le terrain en quelque sorte.

- Les internes font des sorties sur le terrain ?

- Un des titulaires voulait que l'on vienne voir la fameuse Ellis Grey en action. Il pensait que ça serait instructif.

- Oh. Ça l'était ? demanda-t-elle, se demandant si son nom de famille allait sortir.

- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, elle est super, mais c'est comme regarder une autre opération. J'aurais adoré en fait avoir la possibilité de lui parler.

- C'est ma mère.

Meredith ne savait pas d'où ça sortait. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire.

- C'est ta mère, dit Derek, semblant choqué. Se sentant choqué.

- Elle l'est. Et crois-moi, elle n'est pas si super pour parler.

- Oh. Je sens une tension.

- Ne rentrons pas là-dedans.

- Non, ça détruirait une parfaite montée dans l'ascenseur, dit Derek faisant un regard à Meredith.

Meredith détestait les romans romantiques ou toute autre chose légèrement cruche, mais ce regard la fit se sentir un peu cruche. Dreamy. Derek était McDreamy, elle le surnomma instantanément dans sa tête.

- Quel est le tien ?

- Mon quoi ?

- Nom de famille. Tu connais le mien. Je devrais connaître le tien.

- Shepherd.

- Shepherd, répéta Meredith, aimant la sensation de son nom sur sa langue.

Une pause silencieuse revint sur eux à nouveau alors qu'ils atteignaient l'étage où Meredith prévoyait de sortir. Elle resta où elle était, alors que Derek appuya sur le bouton pour refaire à nouveau partir l'ascenseur.

- Alors, tu projette de devenir un chirurgien comme ta mère ?

- Non. Ne le prends pas mal, Der, mais je n'aime pas les docteurs.

Der. Personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça avant. Il était Derek. Ou Shepherd. Parfois Shep. Il aimait Der.

- Tu m'aimerais si tu apprenais à me connaitre.

- Oh vraiment, dit-elle, soulevant un sourcil blond. Il aimait les cheveux roses, mais se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait avec ses cheveux naturellement blonds.

- Sérieusement.

- Je suppose qu'on ne saura jamais. Puisque tu dois repartir à New York et tout.

- C'est triste… Vraiment.

Derek hocha la tête, remarquant avec effroi qu'ils ré-approchaient l'étage où il savait qu'il devait rencontrer les autres.

- Je devrais y aller. Webber me cherche probablement. Ma petite amie est probablement inquiète.

Meredith sentit son cœur se briser. Elle l'avait bien jugé. Briseur de cœur. Ils avaient parlés pendant 5 minutes, et déjà il l'avait laissé cœur brisé.

- Petite amie ?

- Petite amie, dit Derek, se sentant coupable, et souhaitant avoir été seul.

- Conduit-elle une moto aussi ? Écoute The Clash ?

Meredith ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait le besoin d'être capable d'imaginer cette fille. De haïr cette fille.

Derek essaya de se représenter Addison sur le dos d'une moto, et chantant en chœur avec son groupe préféré. L'image n'arrivait pas dans sa tête.

- Non, définitivement non. En fait, elle paierait probablement quelqu'un pour détruire la moto, et les cassettes.

- Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce gars.

- Quel gars ?

- Le gars qui s'installe avec quelqu'un qui essaye de le changer, dit Meredith, se sentant bien d'avoir réussi à haïr quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- On verra.

Soudainement, Derek remarqua qu'il restait un étage.

- Je peux avoir ton téléphone ? demanda-t-il en vitesse.

- Tu as une copine.

- Elle n'est pas permanente. Je veux ton numéro.

- Tu vis à New York.

- Également non définitif.

Derek se demanda d'où ça venait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à quitter New York.

- Je veux ton numéro.

- Puisque tu es si exigent, dit Meredith, secouant sa tête et riant, rassurée qu'il semble intéressé malgré tous les obstacles.

Elle prit un morceau de papier du carnet qu'il portait et inscrit rapidement son nom et son numéro, tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait. Mettant le papier dans sa poche de devant, elle se pencha plus près de lui.

- Contente de t'avoir rencontré, Derek Shepherd.

- Content de t'avoir rencontré, Meredith Grey, dit Derek, sentant son cœur s'arrêter alors que l'odeur de lavande l'entourer.

Addison et New York apparaissaient moins attirant à chaque minute.

Sans penser, il se pencha et trouva ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser était doux et rapide. Comme un premier baiser devrait l'être.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Derek se recula lentement pour sortir.

- Au revoir, Derek Shepherd.

- Oh, Meredith Grey. Ce n'est définitivement pas un au revoir. A bientôt, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, et avec ça il commença à avancer dans le couloir.

Avant que les portes aient une chance de se fermer, il se tourna à nouveau.

- Mer, penses-y. Être un chirurgien. Ça vaut le coup.

Meredith rit juste au regard plein d'espoir sur le visage de Derek.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Der, je le ferai.

- Bien, dit Derek, souriant simplement. Peut-être que je serai ton boss un jour.

- Oh, tu le souhaite.

Avec ça les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent.

Laissant Derek se tenir seul dans le couloir, espérant la revoir un jour. Se demandant comment il pourrait rompre avec Addison et se faire transférer à Boston. Se demandant comment il pourrait complètement changer sa vie. Après un court séjour dans l'ascenseur, où rien de significatif n'avait été dit. Mais Meredith semblait juste. Il se sentait juste quand il était avec elle. Donc le changement semblait la seule chose à faire. Souriant, il courut pour trouver son mentor, pour commencer à mettre le processus de transfert en marche.

Meredith se tenait de l'autre côté des portes de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée et à la maison. S'émerveillant de l'homme séduisant aux cheveux noirs, se demandant si elle entendrait à nouveau parler de lui. Espérant sincèrement que ça sera le cas. Meredith. Espérant et souriant. Cet homme avait des effets merveilleux sur elle. Et elle pensait, à son futur, à être un chirurgien. Travailler à côté de l'homme qui l'avait capturé d'une manière qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Meredith connaissait les garçons. Elle était sortie avec beaucoup d'entre eux. Derek semblait juste. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait retrouver son chemin vers Boston et elle. Ce fut une courte ballade en ascenseur, mais elle savait qu'elle était finie.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, est toujours le bienvenue**.


End file.
